Payback: CSI style
by overratedmusings
Summary: sequel to 'do you read manga'. After what happened in the lab Nick is determined to get him back, but will it all go to plan? see the funny consequences of pranks gone wrong! new penname
1. Nick Vs Greg

* * *

(OK guys i need to get this clear, this is not a romance fic, and unless something happens to my brain, it probably wont be.)  
I finially got round to writing the sequel to 'do you read manga'!!!! (yay me). This is a multi-chapter fic too but it'll be updated when i've written the chapters. so that may not be frequent because of homework and other stuff. Enjoy.

About 3 days have passed since the incident with the manga…and no one had let Nick forget it. For some reason people thought that a grown man reading manga was simply hilarious.

"I said I was sorry" Everyone had gathered at Greg's apartment for beer and just general chat with maybe a card game or two.

"Yeah" Nick rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his third…or was it fourth beer and looked at the cards in his hand. Warrick was obviously winning but he wasn't far behind.

"So what you got Nicky?" Everyone else had folded leaving Nick and Warrick in the game.

"2 pair" a small smile appeared on his face as he matched his 9 and Queen with the ones on the table.

"Sorry again" Warrick had a smug smile on his face, "Flush!" he threw his cards on the table and ran round the room in celebration.

"Well as much as I like getting beat by this guy" she looked at Warrick as he tried to jump over the sofa…but failed miserably and landed on his face, "I got to go", Catherine stood up after losing another card game and threw her bottle in the trash as Warrick rubbed his head cursing at the sofa under his breath, "So if anyone needs a lift, here's your chance".

Ironically, everyone apart from Nick and Greg, as it was his apartment, got up and said their farewells.

"Wow, I feel so loved with everyone leaving" Greg pouted and Nick smirked.

"Well that's the joy of car pooling" Greg grinned at his friend and downed the rest of his beer, "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, but why aren't you leaving like everyone else?"

"Because someone gave me a lift straight from the scene, I have no choice but to stay" Nick went in the kitchen, giving Greg a glare and put some popcorn in the microwave, his mind wondering to random ideas about how he could get Greg back for the manga incident.

About 20 minutes in the movie Greg was somehow upside down in his chair, so his blonde-ish brown-ish hair was touching the floor, asleep lightly snoring.

"Greg?" Nick glanced over at the guy who was hugging his empty beer bottle like a teddy under his arm.

"Time to explore" Nick quietly got up and looked for something to get him back, anything would work as long as it was slightly incriminating.

After walking into the table twice and convincing himself that he'd at least broken his toe, he'd found nothing…nothing at all.

"Well that was a waste…" something caught his eye, "wait a minute" he jumped over to where he was looking, making sure he didn't spill his beer as he went.

"Perfect" he covered his mouth and leapt back round making sure Greg was still snoring on the seat.

"_He can sleep through anything"_ Nick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked back at the shelf in front of him. With a smile he picked up the nearest thing, "this will do fine".

* * *

Greg walked down the halls of the lab with a smile on his face. The easiest case ever had just been closed in the space of an hour and nothing new had come in.

He noticed that all the guys he walked passed by laughed at him and he had no idea why.

"Hey" he bounded in the break room, causing everyone to look at him, "What's up!"

"Nothing" Warrick and Nick chuckled and looked between each other.

"Why is everyone laughing at me today?" Greg wined and sat on the sofa next to Sara.

"Here" she handed him a sheet of paper.

"What the hell?!" He looked at the picture, mouth agape slightly at the picture of him, asleep upside down with Pride and Prejudice open lying slightly on his chest.

"I found it in your book shelf" Greg started to blush furiously, "Hope it doesn't ruin your reputation".

"GREG" Mandy and Wendy ran in the room waving the sheets with pictures on in the air.

"Let me guess, you put them all over the lab?" Nick smiled and nodded.

"Who knew you had a sensitive side" Greg put his head in his hands as the two women talked.

"I think it's sweet" Mandy turned and looked at him as all heads turned in her direction.

"What?" Nick and Greg said at the same time.

"Yeah, a guy who reads romance book's, it's sweet" Wendy clarified, making a mall smile appear on Greg's face.

"Come on" Mandy took one arm and Wendy the other, "We'll take you to breakfast, coming Cath? Sara?"

The 4 women and Greg left the room leaving the rest speechless.

"Ok what just happened?" Nick was really confused.

"Well, you showed the lab that Greg read romance novels and now he has a date with 4 women" Warrick got up and patted him on the shoulder, "Something went wrong with your plan".

He headed out the door leaving Nick to think about what the hell just happened.

"That was not supposed to happen".

well what do you think? review please, it'll make me happy again.


	2. Nick Vs Greg AGAIN

I forgot this on chapter 1: DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

Well here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long to put up. homework sucks bigtime, and revising for more exams (oh the joy) is taking up all my time (grr). ANYWAY enough of my rambling, enjoy!

"Now what!" Nick was really annoyed. His plan to get Greg back had backfired and now he had no idea what to do.

"Just let it go man" Warrick was sitting in the driver's seat of the Denali. Having this conversation on the way to a crime scene wasn't a good idea.

"How can I get him back", Warrick rolled his eyes at his determined friend.

"Are you serious about this?" Nick looked over at Warrick with an 'are-you-kidding-of-course-I-am look'.

"Well, go back to basics" Nick was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember in collage" Warrick kept his eyes on the road but could see his friend thinking, "You hear stories of people pulling pranks on each other, right?"

"Yeah".

"And you were in a fraternity right?" Nick nodded, "How did you get people back for stupid things?"

A smile appeared on his face, "Thanks, I got an idea".

"Well keep it to yourself, I'm not getting involved" They pulled up at the scene and got out the car, "Now come on, Brass will kill us if we're late".

"No he won't" Nick smiled, "It'll give him more work to do".

"And another scene to clear" Both friends laughed and headed to the cop filled house.

* * *

Getting back from scenes earlier than everyone else has its advantages sometimes as Nick found out tonight when the halls were empty. Running round the lab getting the things he needed to FINIALLY show Greg who's better after the drawback of last time, who knew women liked guys who were hidden romance novel readers.

'_Women, can't live with them but you don't wanna live without them' _he shook his head getting rid of his thoughts as he looked at everything in front of him, "I knew collage would come in useful one day" he spoke out loud, a small smile on his face.

He poked his head round the door of the layout room only to almost hit his head on Hodges running full speed down the hall.

"Hey, watch it!" Hodges swerved to miss Nicks head and went nose first into the glass wall of the DNA lab.

"That'll hurt in the morning" Nick stepped over the dazed tech on the floor and ran to the locker room.

'_Oldest trick in the book"_ he unlocked the locker he though was Greg's and hooked up a small contraption on top of it, he then walked to the door and carefully balanced everything he needed above the door, connecting it to the handle of the blind-drawn door.

Pleased with his work he casually walked to the break room. The locker room was for CSI's only, so he was sure that no one would go in yet.

"Hey!" Hours passed before Greg showed his face in the lab, he bounded into the room like he does everyday and headed for the coffee machine, "What's up?"

"Nothing really", _'Showtime' _a wicked grin played on the corners of Nicks mouth, "Hey Greg?"

"Yessum?" He carefully poured his coffee into the mug he pulled out of the cupboard of which he was unaware it said **'Lipstick and high heeled shoes are the only way to go'**.

"Have you been in the locker room yet?"

"Nope, Catherine went in first, and you know women like their privacy", all of the colour drained from Nicks face, "What?"

"I'm dead". A huge scream and a clatter could be heard from the direction of the locker room.

"What did you do?" Nick had his head in his hands.

"NICHOLAS PARKER STOKES YOU ARE DEAD!" A voice rang through the hallways as a very pissed off, drenched, flour covered Catherine stormed toward the locker room, causing the techs to look at her.

"Oh. My. God" Greg couldn't contain his laughter, "You put the bucket on the door didn't you!"

Catherine glared at the cowering Texan, "Well?" anger definitely present in her voice.

He nodded meekly before she turned with a slight 'hmph' and grumbled all the way down the hall.

"Why did we just pass a flour covered Cath in the hall?" Sara was in the doorway with Warrick and Grissom by her side, looking in the direction their co-worker just headed.

"I don't want to know" Grissom left for his office, head shaking slightly.

"You used the bucket on the door trick, with" he faked a sigh, "the old flour in the face trick?"

"I don't even know how she got covered in flour; I put that on Greg's locker".

"Which number?" Greg asked, sitting on the chair, still chuckling over how ridiculous Cath looked.

"4" Nick still had his head in his hands.

"Nah", Greg shook his head, "Mine's number 3, we swapped last week"

"And no one told me!" Nick groaned.

"If I were you" Sara put a hand on his shoulder, "I'd be nice to Catherine for the next few months".

"Oh come on, how long would she hold a grudge for?" he chuckled nervously.

"I'd say as long as it takes for her to get you back" Warrick pointed out.  
"Well it was nice knowing you" Greg smiled brightly at Nick, who just sent back a glare in return.

what do you think?? tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee please, review!


	3. Cath Vs Nick

Well, here's chapter 3. I wrote the thing and i can believe how childish this is (lol). sorry it's been a while but i've been busy (damn homework!). oh well, enjoy another little piece of my eternal randomness! **OH and if you're reading this, go and check out the poll on my profile, i put that up when i got bored at school! **

Catherine was not a happy bunny. Her week had been so much fun; covered in flour by Nick, Lindsey skipping school again, her mother moaning more than usual and what made it even better, she just had to get the decomp case twice in a row. Oh the joy.

Sitting in the break room alone she was staring at the magazine she was 'reading', thinking how she could follow through with her threat to Nick, after all, she never backed down from a challenge.

She looked around the room, looking for anything to help her think of something to get the careless Texan back for the cruel, yet surprisingly well thought out plan.

Noticing the lab techs were busy in their labs she automatically ruled out their help, glancing round she instantly shook her head to get rid of all thought about asking Greg and Warrick to help her and Grissom helping her was like asking the sheriff to do a belly dance in the middle of the biggest court case of the year. '_Mental pictures' _she shuddered at the thought. That only left Sara; she would help her…if she wasn't busy with her own case. Catherine let out a sigh and sunk into her chair.

'_Who could I get to help me' _she thought absentmindedly stirring her coffee with the spoon, _'What about…'_ a smile formed on her face. She gathered up the paperwork she was supposed to be doing and headed out the room.

"Hey Cath, look I" Nick tried to talk to her but she bustled past him, leaving him standing in the hallway, mouth slightly agape.

"Told you she'd be mad for a while" Greg walked past on his was from trace and headed to the nearest layout room.

"What if she's planning to get me back?" Nick walked in, worry laced in his voice.

"Well, what could she do to you apart from…" his face screwed up in concentration, "Yeah you're right, this is bad".

Nick groaned out loud and out his head on the table, "What should I do?" his muffled voice could be heard in the small quiet room.

"I think you should get her before she gets you" Greg grinned as Nick's head shot up.

"Why did I even ask" Nick muttered under his breath as Greg continued to babble on about how they could get Cath before she could 'release her womanly anger upon their heads'.

"I'll ask Sara" he slipped out the room and left Greg to talk to himself.

* * *

"Lindsey?" Catherine walked in to her house, dropping her stuff on the chair as you walk into the living room, "Where are you?"

"Here mom" the fifteen year old walked in the room, headphones in one ear so she could hear what her mom was saying.

"I need to ask you something", Catherine grabbed a can of cola from the fridge and sat down.

"Look, I didn't push him into the wall, he tripped and fell…"

"What are you talking about?" Catherine looked at her daughter.

"Oh…nothing, what did you want to ask?" Lindsey chuckled nervously.

"How would you get someone back if they embarrassed you in front of, lets say, the whole class?"

Lindsey thought for a second, "I'd embarrass them sometime, but making sure it was a public place though".

"How would you do it?"

"Practical joke or something, I don't know. What's this about anyway?" Lindsey looked at her mother. Catherine sighed and told her about what happened at the lab.

Lindsey looked at her mother and laughed, "Go Nick", she headed back to her room, chuckling could be heard from down the hall.

'_Practical joke…" _She sighed and set the can down. Inspiration hit her, _'Isn't that a bit childish'_, she giggled, _'No, definitely not'._

* * *

With the exception of Grissom sitting in his office, Catherine made sure she was the first one in the next morning. She ran to the break room, looking round making sure that everyone was either busy or just not looking. She went over to the two-seater sofa, lifting up the two seat cushions, placing something under them, and then setting them down again.

She backed up in time to see Warrick, Nick and Greg head down the hall towards her and she dashed to the nearest chair grabbing the magazine she had left discarded on the table.

"Hey Cath" Greg bounded in towards the coffee machine and made himself a drink from his stash of Blue Hawaiian.

"Hey" she pretended not to notice them. Warrick and Nick exchanged glances and headed towards the trap, _'Come on, hurry up'._

"So yeah, I'm telling you dude, the graphics are so cool, its unbel…" he sat down on the sofa just as Sara and Grissom walked in, a huge fart noise echoed down the hall into every lab, drawing the attention of all the techs, "..ievable" he squeaked the rest of his sentence as his face went crimson

"Oh dude" Greg burst out laughing; Catherine was smiling, trying very hard not to laugh. Sara was wide eyed and chuckling, even Grissom cracked a smile but that didn't last long and Warrick, well like Greg, he burst out laughing.

"Nick that was terrible man" he put a hand on his stunned friends shoulder, "Not in the lab dude", he went to sit on the seat next to him and again, a huge fart noise rang throughout the lab.

Catherine couldn't hold it any longer, she laughed out loud. Greg was practically rolling on the floor and Sara laughed a bit harder. Grissom had a slight grin on his face when he saw the looks on the faces of the two guys.

"That was you!" Nick jumped up and pointed at Catherine, still red in the face. Warrick hadn't moved, still shocked at the whole thing.  
She nodded, still laughing, "Never mess with me Nicky".

"What's going on here?" all the CSI's shot up and saw an angry Ecklie walking towards them. Warrick leapt up off the seat and watched the older man walk through the door.

"Why aren't you working?"

"I haven't handed out assignment out yet" Grissom showed him the pink slips in his hand.  
"Hurry then" he headed slowly over to the sofa.

"Ecklie I wouldn't" Catherine tried to warn Ecklie but he scowled at her and she went quiet.

"Wouldn't what?" he sat down and another huge fart sound went around the lab drawing lab techs from their labs to see the assistant lab director embarrass himself in front of everyone.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter, but had trouble when he leapt with shock onto the other cushion causing another to be heard. He jumped up, glaring at everyone who dared to laugh.

"Who did that?" Ecklie looked between the people in the room, his face redder than Nicks was, no one answered. "Fine, if no one owns up you'll all pay for it" he headed down the hall like a man on a mission, shouting at the techs to get back to work.

"Oh my God, that was so funny" everyone, including Grissom burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but we're all getting punished for it" they all groaned as Nick turned to Catherine, "This is your fault".

She glared at him before being handed her third decomp in a row, _'Oh yeah, this week just gets better and better'._

Well????? review!!!!!!!!!!! and check out the poll!!


	4. Graveyard Vs counselling

we got sent home from school early yesterday because of snow!!! so i wrote this, then my internet sucked so i couldn't post it, so here it is now! BTW i wanna thank all those who've made me a fav author and made E.M.V a fav story, it makes my writing feel worth while (thanks!!!). anyway, i want more people looking at my poll so check that out! Enjoy!

"I can't believe that we had to go to a team counselling course!" Greg threw his arms up in disgust and sat with a thump on the bench.

"Yeah well I wonder why" Warrick said with a sarcastic tone, giving Catherine a sideways glare.

After the whole incident that had been forbidden to even breath a word of by orders of Ecklie, he 'generously' organised the whole of Graveyard and the techs; Mandy, Wendy, Hodges and Archie, to go to the 3 day long team counselling course which was handily in Vegas for the next few months.

"Well if Nick hadn't had put the bucket on the door I wouldn't have had to do _that_' she turned to Nick sharply making him cower in terror slightly.

"Greg started it"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"SHUT UP!" both men turned to Sara in shock, "that's really annoying" she glared at the men who looked to the floor and sat back down on the bench.  
"Sorry" they were still looking at the floor in shame.

"Come on, we need to get lunch", the team headed to the hall where tables were set out, a buffet at the top of the room. Other teams from around the country either waiting for food or already sitting with their team mates and other people they'd met talking about either work or how hot the instructor was.

"All I'm saying is that if Catherine didn't make Ecklie mad by embarrassing himself in front of the entire lab, we wouldn't be here", they grabbed plates and helped them selves to the buffet on offer; Greg, Nick and Warrick helping themselves to everything they could get their hands on, the others staring at them in wonder and slight disgust.

"Well if you hadn't put the bucket on the door…" Catherine repeated again, louder causing half the tables round them to look over to see what was going on.

"So it all comes back to Greg again!" Nick looked over at the younger man with a glare.

"Mmph mmmm hmm mph"

"Swallow the food Greg" Sara sighed as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, what I tried to say was" he cleared his throat, "how is all of this MY fault! You left the manga book, with your name in it, lying around!" he waved his arms round to emphasise his point.

"Can you stop talking about this now" Grissom said, reminding everyone that he was there, "It happened, move on".

"Dr Grissom" a man around 40 maybe came over to the table, "There are some people who would like to ask you questions…is that ok?"

He nodded and got up from the table, he turned to his team, "If anything happens, I don't want to know".

They all looked between themselves for a bit then went back to eating.

Some time later they were all talking about old cases, Nick had already left the table to go talk to an old friend of his so he decided to go back to the table to introduce him to the guys. Then all of a sudden a stroke of genius hit him. He whispered something in his friend's ear and signalled to Greg and Warrick to be quiet….

"Your fault" Nick shouted in Catherine's ear, causing her to hit her plate on the table, sending it gracefully in the air… and all over his head.

"Jesus Christ Nick" she turned and stopped in her tracks as she looked at him, "Oh my God"

"Nicks a walking plate of spaghetti!" Greg was laughing, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Shut it!" Nick threw a bread bun at him, hitting him straight in the eye. They looked at each other, small smiles on their face.

"No" Sara practically shouted looking between the two guys, "Please no!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Greg screamed at the top of his lungs, hurling his plate of food in some random direction.

Catherine and Warrick hit the deck, hiding under the table.

"This is your…"

"One more word I will kill you" she shouted at him over the noise of the fight. The guys from the different groups joined in, sending food everywhere. The chefs and the leaders of the sessions were either hiding under the buffet table or throwing part of the all-you-can-eat food in the general direction of people.

If you could imagine any type of food, it would be there matted in hair or smeared all over shirts, bread and crisps littered the floor; soup was splattered up the wall with hints of spaghetti sliding down it. Curry and chips were squashed on the floor and on the windows, and yet, the desserts hadn't been touched.

"I have no doubts in my team what so ever" Grissom was walking along the hall with Ecklie and some of the other high up people from all over the country.

"I agree, nightshift is definitely one of the most sensible," Ecklie opened the door, revealing the war that had been going on for the past half an hour, unknown to the small group standing at the door, "teams…in…the…country" he was speechless and Grissom wanted to put his head in his hands.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Ecklie shouted, but no one heard over the 'oh my god's and the 'what the hell just hit me's.

"Heads up!" Greg picked up the huge cheesecake and threw it over the heads of the people, hitting Ecklie right in the face.

"Uh oh" the entire room fell silent and stared at the people in the door. Grissom gave Greg a glare, but he swore he could see praise for hitting Ecklie in the older mans eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Jess, the head instructor, shouted over the crowd of people who were trying so hard not to laugh at the assistant lab director's predicament.

"More importantly who threw that cheesecake?!"

All heads turned to Greg, who turned a very interesting colour of red.

"Well" he sighed; "SHE DID IT" he pointed at Sara and bolted form the room by the side exit.

"WHAT!" she was fuming "GREGORY SANDERS GET BACK HERE!" she followed him out the room, "I'm gonna kill you!" could be heard from down the hall.

Catherine and Warrick got up from under the table and looked at Ecklie.

"Ok" Catherine laughed, "That totally makes what I did look like crap"

Ecklie growled and turned, the instructors following him apologising endlessly.

"So who's gonna clean this up?" someone at the back of the room asked.

Everyone looked between themselves. "Vegas crew" everyone ran from the room, sliding on the food that littered the floor.

Warrick and Catherine looked at each other then Nick.

"All yours Nicky! Warrick patted him on the back and headed out.

"See ya!" Cath followed him, leaving Nick behind.

"So who's going to help me?!"

"Get Greg to do it!"

Nick sighed and picked up the mop which was handily in the corner of the room, just as he started to wipe the floor swore he heard Greg and Sara arguing…again

"Sara, I'm sure my arm doesn't bend that way!"

"Suck it up Greggo".

REVIEW! bye x


	5. Sara Vs the christmas party

Alright, 2 reasons i'm putting this up now!!  
1)It fits in with the date -9th of December AND  
2) Exams, exams and EXAMS. Unfortunately the evil teachers at my school have made mock GCSE exams all this week until next wednesday so i need to revise apparently so i probably wont update any of my stories until christmas-ish.  
Anyway don't be afraid to pm me anytime (if it gets me out of any revision i'll talk to anyone....even my own brother) and enjoy chapter 5!!

"I can't believe he blamed it on me" Sara was pacing in Grissom office while he was on the phone.

"Ok, thanks Brass" he put the phone down and looked at the angry woman who was saying things under her breath.

"I mean, come on, Ecklie knows I wouldn't have done something like that" she turned and saw the look on Grissom's face, "What? I'm serious; there were too many people around anyway".

"Come on, we have to set up the things for the lab Christmas party" he got up from his desk, noticing a thoughtful look on Sara's face.

"Isn't it a little early for the party?"

"Ironically Ecklie and the director are both going on holiday for Christmas" he gave Sara a sideways glance, "Sara" he warned.

"What?" she chuckled slightly, "Anyway, why us?"

"Everyone else is busy" he opened the door and they headed towards the break room, "besides there's nothing else to do".

"You could do your paperwork?" she suggested, "Because I'm not doing it for you".

"I'll get Cath to do it" Sara gave him a sideways glare before opening the door into the decorated break room

"So what exactly do we have to do?"

"Tidy up" they looked at the coffee machine which was overflowing.

"What the hell?" Sara walked over and snatched up the post-it note which was stuck to the top of it. On it was –My bad. Greg-.

"Great, we have no coffee machine" Sara groaned and crumpled the post-it into a ball, "I'm gonna kill him!"

She looked over at Grissom, who was giving her a look that was somewhere between you-dare-and-Ecklie-will-kill-you and do-that-I'll-give-you-a-decomp.

"Anything else?" she turned her attention back to the room trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her back.

"We need to sort out the table for food and drink, non alcoholic".

"What!" Sara shouted turning to Grissom, covering her mouth so she didn't get the attention of the whole lab, "What's a party without alcohol?"

"It'll be on the clock, we can't" Sara pouted, "We can't, Ecklie's words, not mine".

* * *

"Now I know this is a little early" Everyone; graveyard, swing, day shift and the lab techs, were gathered in the break room with Ecklie trying to get their attention. He was failing miserably.

"SHUT UP!" All heads turned to Catherine as she shouted at them, everyone taking a small step back at the blonde's outburst.

"Thanks, Catherine" Ecklie looked scared, but tried to hide it, turning back to the others. "I know this is a little early but this is the only time we can have a Christmas party".

All the teams quietly sniggered at the knowledge that once Ecklie and the sheriff are gone, it's party time for real.

"So everyone have fun and if there's any alcohol found, you're fired!"

"Way to get in the Christmas mood" Greg sighed and turned back to his friends.

"Hey Griss?" he turned to look at Sara, noticing a slight look of panic on her face, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" he led her out the room to his office, away from the noise of Ecklie boasting about getting a new car or something.

* * *

"WHAT?" Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

"It's true" she held up a sealed evidence bag with an empty bottle of Vodka in it, "The punch has been spiked".

"By who?"

"I'm not psychic" she raised an eyebrow, "and I don't think Ecklie would appreciate us using the lab's resources to find out".

"True, very true" Grissom sighed and noticed a smile playing on Sara's face, "What?"

"Just thinking that's all" she turned to head out the door.

"About what?" she grinned to herself and turned again.

"Well, apart from us, no one else knows about the punch being spiked except for the person who made it alcoholic right?"

"I expect so."

"So I'm thinking, this may turn out funnier than we thought" she had a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"We have to tell them Sara" Grissom knew he couldn't say no, it was Sara after all.

"And pass this opportunity to see Ecklie drunk?" She walked over and placed her hands on the desk. "If you tell, I will hurt you" an evil smile appeared on her face, making Grissom shrink into his chair, "or better, I'll tell them you did it".  
"They won't believe you!" she was already halfway down the hall when Grissom found his voice again.

* * *

Well…long story short Sara was right. Everyone was unaware of the alcohol (even Ecklie), so only Sara and Grissom kept away from the drink, keeping an eye out for anyone else avoiding the table full of food.

"See anything?"

"Well, Hodges keeps hitting on Wendy, but she turns him down. Nick and Warrick have been arguing over which vegetable is the best and I'm pretty sure Ecklie is giggling" she turned her head to see Grissom glaring at her, "What?"

"I meant about who could have done _it_".

"Oh…sorry" she smiled sheepishly and pretended to listen to someone from day shift shouting at someone from swing over how pink lipstick is the new red…or something stupid like that which made Sara roll her eyes.

"SARA" Greg stumbled towards her, latching himself to her shoulders, "Why don't you lu*hiccup*rr*hiccup*ve me?" she laughed at how tipsy he was.

"How much have you drunk?"

"Erm, dunno, 5 glasses maybe" he held up 8 fingers and looked at them in confusion.

"Uh huh" she didn't look convinced, "Why don't you go and say hi to Ecklie?"

"O*hiccup*k" he skipped off to find the older man, leaving Sara shaking her head.

"Well I have to say, I'm very surprised nothing went wrong" Grissom had appeared at her side again, making her jump.

"Yeah, me too" a crash was heard form the other side of the room.

"Ecklie!" Greg jumped and put his arms around the older mans neck, "I lurrrrve you!!"

"Get it off me!!" they ran around the room screaming, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Guess you spoke too soon" She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to calm herself down.

"Oh well", Grissom put a thoughtful look on his face, "but we still don't know who did it, we probably won't find out either". Sara shrugged her shoulders and watched him try and pry Greg off his bosses back.

She smiled and slipped out of the door and headed down the hall. She grabbed the evidence bag with the bottle in it on her way past Grissom office and walked to the locker room.

"Yup, you'll probably never know" she opened her locker and threw in the bag, closing it again with a metallic thud.

"GREG get off me!"

"But I lurrrrve*hiccup* you Grissom!" Sara chuckled and went back to watch the outcomes of the drunken Greg.

So to all a merry christmas....i hope i get CSI :D


	6. Boys Vs Girls

WOO 2009!!!...wait that means exams...GCES's....DAMN! oh well. Anyway finially posting chap 6...thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read it blah blah blah. Well enjoy my new chap randomness to mark the beginning of 2009 (acctually this has nothing to do with new year...so...)...meh.

"It's Saturday", Greg mumbled under his breath "I could have still been in bed but no, you had to volunteer me for this!" he waved his arms around, getting the attention of the others around him.

"How do you think we feel?" Wendy stood up and rubbed her neck, a small cracking noise was heard.

"Yeah" Hodges piped up, only to receive many odd looks, so he hid behind the car he was standing over.

"Anyway" she turned back to Greg, and gave him a stern look, "Do you think of anything but yourself?"

"Of course" Greg dropped the sponge in his hand and started pacing, "I think of food, television, Sara, food, my job, videogames, food, Sara again…." he kept rambling along, not noticing that Wendy had shook her head and left him alone.

"Sanders!" Ecklie walked over to him.

"Yes Sara" he saw the stunned look on Ecklie's face, "I mean food, damn, I mean Ecklie" he chuckled nervously and looked at his shoes and groaned inwardly.

"Ok" he drawled out and looked at the young CSI.

"Why am I here and the others aren't?" Greg looked back up and pointed at Ecklie.

He sighed, "Nick and Sara will be here in the hour, Warrick is on a case with Catherine and Grissom is…well, I don't know where he is".

"So I won't be alone?"

"No"

"YAY" he jumped in the air and grinned at Ecklie.

"Just get back to work" he shook his head and headed back to the sheriff and the director of the lab.

"I'm not on the clock, I don't have to listen…to…you" he looked over at who ever had joined him, "he's not listening to me is he?"

Archie grinned, "Nope".

Greg sighed and picked up the sponge off the floor. He turned back to the car he was washing. Yes folks it was that time of year again, the annual 'LVPD and crime lab car wash to raise money for equipment as the sheriff and the city won't pay for any', or something along those lines. Long story short it was giving up a Saturday to wash someone else's car for a bit of money that'll go towards a new GCMS or something else to do with forensics.

"Stupid cars…wash them yourself…lazy people…make me give up my Saturday" Greg mumbled under his breath as he spent about 10 minutes washing the same window of the car in front of him.

"Oh come on Greg, it's not that bad" he looked round to see Nick and Sara walking towards him, coffee in hand,

"WELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE SINCE THE END OF SHIFT!"

"Greg, we're standing right here" Sara scowled at him, "No need to shout!"

Greg grabbed Nick's coffee out of his hand as he stood there in a daze from having two people shout in his ears.

"Thanks, I needed that" he took a huge gulp and shoved it back into his hands, snapping him out of the trance.

"You owe me 5 bucks for that" Greg shrugged and handed Nick a sponge.

"Who cares, just wash the damn car" he mumbled as he turned his back on Nick and Sara.

"What's eating him?" Sara shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the lab techs leaving a confused Nick behind.

* * *

"IF I SEE ONE MORE BUBBLE...!" Greg once again drew the attention on everyone by shouting at the top of his lungs. He leant his head on the car in front of him and groaned.

"We need to cheer him up" Wendy dropped the sponge and looked towards the grumbling blonde.

"Yeah" Sara had a thoughtful look on her face.

"How though?" Mandy and Nick joined the small group, both looked fed up.

"I got it!" Sara had an evil grin on her face, "here's what we're gonna do".

'_What are they doing?'_ Greg thought to himself as he watched the others talk among themselves._ 'Why am I always left out?' _he groaned again.

"Hey Greg!"

"Wha…" a sopping wet sponge landed right in the middle of his face, "What the hell was that?" he wiped his face with his sleeve and kicked the sponge away, sending a glare in their direction.

"That my friend" A sly grin appeared on Sara's face, making Greg feel really nervous, "was a distraction".

"For what?" he gulped and hoped his voice didn't give away how scared he was.

"THIS" he turned, only to be hit full force in the chest by 2 streams of water, shot from the extra powered hoses that Ecklie simply couldn't refuse to buy.

He stumbled backwards and hid behind the nearest car, gasping for air, listening for any sign that they'd stopped the attack. He slumped forward when something caught his eye.

"That was too funny" Wendy wiped tears from her eyes as Mandy grinned as she dropped the hose pipe on the floor.

"Ok Sidle!" Greg's voice rang out over the car park, making Sara raise an eyebrow and roll her eyes, "this means war"; he jumped out from his hiding space and aimed the hose pipe in their direction.

"GREG!" Wendy was drenched head to toe, showing that Greg's aim was a little off. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she grabbed the nearest bucket and chased the young CSI around the car park, leaving everyone else laughing, gripping their sides.

"Wanna join in?" Nick gave everyone a sideways look, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

They all grinned at him, grabbing the closest 'weapon' and ran to join the fun.

* * *

Around two hours later, sponges littered the floor around the tired and dripping wet CSI's and techs. The sun disappearing behind the tall buildings surrounding the car park as it got later into the evening.

"So…" Greg stretched his arms over his head, taking a deep breath of fresh air, "Who won?" He grinned over at the girls who snapped their heads in his direction.

"We did" Wendy practically shouted in his face, Mandy nodding her head while Sara was trying to get the left over bubbles out of her hair.

"NO, we did!" Nick, along with the other lab techs who felt left out, backed up Greg over probably the stupidest argument that they have ever had.

"We did!"

"No, We did!"

"No I'm pretty sure we did, especially after that brilliant shot to the head right between the eyes"

"Well we win 'coz….we win"

"Yeah good come back" Sara rolled her eyes.

"What the hell!?" Ecklie, who had been forgotten in the battle, stormed over to them, his face full of anger at the mess they had made, "Do you know how childish a water fight is?!" He was ranting and raving, but no one paid attention to him.

"…you're here to represent the lab and quite frankly you have let the lab down. You'll all have to work overtime to make the money you lost from not washing cars"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at their wide eyed boss, they looked between themselves thinking the same thing. Sly grins appeared on their faces.

"Wh...What are y...you...doing…put that down…no please don't!"

"GET HIM!"

Grissom got a cup of coffee in the break room and glanced out the window to the car park in time to see his boss being attacked by some very pissed off, angry and wet CSI's.

"I warned him" he shook his head at his boss's stupidity and headed back to his office to finish his paperwork in peace.

well what do you think?!?!?!?!!?!? review please!! pretty please?...don't make me beg...


	7. Ecklie Vs paranoia

I've finally posted another chap!!! YAY FOR ME...and now i'm over it. Well i closed the poll on my profile:  
RESULTS: i have concluded with a vote of 4-1-1 that Rebecca Reid (read England mees vegas) will without a doubt beat Superman and Batman.  
NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT: **DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY (I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, THE ANSWER IS EITHER YES OR HELL YES)** **WELL VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHICH OTHER SHOW YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS CROSSOVER WITH FOR ONE CHAPTER-YOU HAVE...UNTIL erm...NEXT MONDAY (2nd Feb) TO VOTE! **now enjoy this chapter, not my best work though i have to admit.

Ecklie grumbled, heaving himself into the chair in his office while drying his face with a towel, _'Why does everyone keep throwing things at me?' _he sighed heavily, recalling the past events.

"First it was a whoopee cushion, then cake and now sponges and buckets of water. WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME!" he threw his arms up in defeat and sat back on his chair.

**OUTSIDE THE OFFICE**

"So tell him we finished the investigation and we found…" An FBI agent was leaning over the desk, watching as Ecklie's secretary was writing the message out on a pad of paper.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?" his secretary stopped writing and looked at the door, an amused smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to see if he's alright?" the FBI agent in front of her asked, confused when she shook her head and chuckled.

"No, he'll be fine. He does that everyday" The agent nodded slightly to show he understood, "anyway you were saying?"

**OUTSIDE THAT OFFICE…THE HALLWAY OF THE LAB**

"We finally got him!" Catherine had a smile on her face as she, along with Nick and Sara, walked down the hall for a well deserved end of shift.

"After that triple, I really need some sleep"

"Did I hear correctly, little miss insomniac needs sleep, the world must be ending" Greg came around the corner with Grissom, smiling as Sara scowled at him before smiling herself.

"As strange as it seems I am human, I do actually need sleep Greg" Sara punched him lightly in the arm.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?" Ecklie's voice rang faintly through the door they walked past, catching their attention.

"Was that Ecklie?"

"Yeah" Grissom nodded his head, "Don't worry though, he always shouts random things at" he looked at his watch, "4:30 am every Wednesday".

Catherine had a thoughtful look on her face as she watched her co-workers talk between themselves, "Hey guys?"

"What?" They all looked over to her; Greg took a sip of cola from the can he'd just bought from the vending machine.

"Do you think we've been a bit harsh on him?" The cola from Greg's mouth sprayed all over the floor in surprise.

"Us a bit harsh on him?" Greg coughed, Sara patted him on his back, "He's the one who keeps threatening to fire us!" he turned meekly towards the rest of the gang, "thanks by the way for helping me as I was choking, you guys really are the best".

"Your welcome" Grissom replied, his voice sounded so serious... but the smirk on his face ruined his façade.

"Well, maybe we should do something nice for him" again everyone looked at Catherine with expressions somewhere between 'Are-you-mad' and 'Why-should-we-do-that-are-you-drunk-or-high', she rolled her eyes, "I mean, we should at least thank him for putting up with our crap and not firing us".

"Does being almost fired countless times an excuse not to go along with this and go home?" Sara groaned inwardly and sighed in defeat as she saw Catherine's face. "Take that as a no".

"Come on guys I'm serious" Cath looked between Greg and Nick, "after the amount of times you guys have gotten in trouble, I'm surprised he hasn't fired or arrested you"

Nick grinned, "But that's only the pranks we've been caught doing".

"What? How many pranks have you pulled?" Greg had a huge grin on his face.

"A fair few in our time here, but that my dear Catherine is the beauty of not getting caught".

"Yup, I swear if Ecklie ever found out of some of the things they dragged me into, I wouldn't be here right now" Sara nodded, a sly grin on her face.

"So it was you who put those post-its around his office for a week!" Grissom had a mixed look of shock and pride on his face.

"They paid me" she pointed to Greg and Nick, who were trying their best to hide behind Warrick.

"LIAR!" Greg jumped out, pointing at Sara, "BRIBERY ISN'T A PAYMENT!"

Reluctantly they all agreed to do something nice for the bald assistant lab director.

* * *

'_Why is it so quiet?'_ Ecklie walked around the lab the next night, looking for any of the graveyard CSI's, but had a hard time doing so.

"Hey Ecklie?" Mandy and Wendy were talking in the lab across the hall from him, "Grissom's looking for you".

"Well where is he?"

"Break room I think"

He headed angrily to the break room, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Grissom, why the hell isn't anyone working…" he opened the door to be met with colourful streamers and all the CSI's staring at him.

"Is it him this time?" Greg peered over Nicks shoulder.  
"It better be, if its Hodges again, I will shove the nearest pointy thing down his…throat" Sara laughed nervously at the look she was getting from Grissom before sinking in her chair.

"What's this?" Ecklie saw a cake on the table, the drinks next to it and the CSI's and a few lab techs with party hats and banners saying 'THANK YOU'.

"Surprise?"

His eyes darted around the room as Catherine approached him.

"It's just a little thank you for not firing us over the years" she held a hat out for him.

Again his eyes darted around the room, until they finally landed on the cake sitting on the table, _'it's probably rigged to blow up or something'_.

"It's a trap isn't it!!" he shouted, "When I go to cut the cake it'll blow up, or when I put the hat on, it'll blow up or…or…when I sit down or take a sip of the drink it'll blow up!" he pointed around the room, his eyes getting wider and wider, if that were possible. "Well I'll have the last laugh you'll see!!" he ran out the door and down the hall laughing crazily "YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

The break room was silent at the random outburst, some unsure whether to follow their boss or laugh at his mental break down.

"Hey!" Greg crossed his arms and pouted, "How did he find out that the cake was rigged to blow up?!"


	8. Greg Vs Technology

OH MY GOD I HATE HOMEWORK! anyway....hi! sorry i havent updated in a while, been busy and stuff....anyway...i changed my idea for this chapter as NO ONE VOTED ON MY POLL....and i had no ideas anyway.....so yeah...... **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!! -on profile-  
**back to the story, i have nothing against microsoft or windows XP or 98, it's just i have an XP which takes about 4 hours to turn on, and i got angry with it. i think this is the shortest chapter, but i think it's one of the funniest...

Disclaimer: i dont own microsoft...i need to put that here.

**IMPORTANT: A huge thank you to my friend Becca who helped me with the idea (yays to you!)**

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting……

"For Gods sake"…more waiting…"Hurry up".

Waiting…

Wait... "FOR GOD'S SAKE HURRY THE HELL UP!"

Now seeing an angry Greg was rare…very rare. Usually it's over someone stealing the rest of his prized coffee or pulling a triple and all of them decomps, however today wasn't one of those days.

"COME ON! WHY THE HELL DO WE STILL HAVE WIDOWS 98 ANYWAY?" Greg screamed his head off at the screen of the lab's computer.

"It's not 98, it's XP" Nick walked in shaking his head, coffee in one hand.

"Same thing" Greg took a deep breath in and glared at the screen, "You'd think that Ecklie would have invested in some new pc's by now, it is the 21st century".

"It's not that bad, see it's over half way done" Nick pointed to the screen, trying to comfort his friend.

"It's been like that for AN HOUR!" Greg shouted at Nick.

"Yeah, maybe we do need some new pc" Nick nodded in agreement, ignoring the fact he'd just been shouted at.

Silence engulfed the room, apart from the soft 'beep' coming from the pc every so often.

"Wanna play rock paper scissors?" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not'

**10 mins later**

"Give it up dude, you suck at this" Nick grinned as he won for the 20th time, "the aim of the game is to change your 'weapon', not stick with rock for the entire game".

"But I like rocky" Greg wined under his breath, before sighing and turning back to the screen.

"How's it doing?" Nick grabbed the coffee cup off the table and took a sip, before setting it down again as Greg groaned.

"64% done, I swear this pc sucks!" he hit his hand off the table in emphasis, "owch".

"Another game?"

Greg rubbed his hand, "What now, not rock paper scissors again"

Nick grinned, "Nope".

**Another 30 mins later**

"B?"

"No"

"F?"

"No"

"Erm…B?"

"You've already said that!" Nick grumbled in frustration and laid his head on his arms, "Greg it's simple, you've practically said every letter of the alphabet apart from one!"

On the paper in front of him was a badly drawn 'Hangman' stick figure, with the letters D – A.

"It's really easy!"

"I don't know!"

"DNA MORON!"

"Oh…oh yeah" Greg smiled sheepishly.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Nick asked in a monotone, glaring at the blonde sitting across form him.

"No" Greg cheekily drawled out, shifting his eyes from left to right.

"Son of a"

"Hey it's 75% done!" Greg jumped up from his seat before Nick could hit him.

"Now what?"

"Another game?"

"But we have nothing else to play" Greg let out a huge sigh, "you know Ecklie banned us from playing Truth or Dare after the face we never picked truth, and there's only so many things you can draw on his head with permanent marker'.

"Well how about chess?"

"Who on earth brings a chess board to work?" Greg chuckled as realisation dawned on him, "Well I'm not breaking into his office".

**Another 30 mins later**

"Greg"

"Yeah?"

"You can't move the pawn forward 4 spaces, it can only go one!" Nick pointed at the pawn Greg had moved 4 spaces toward his rook.

"Yeah well this one has a super rocket powered scooter, it's allowed to go forward 4 spaces" Greg pouted.

"That's got to be the stupidest explanation I've ever heard you say".

"But what about the time the mystical elves took all of the double chocolate cookies while I was tied to the chair by the evil princess Marshmallow"

"Correction, THAT'S the stupidest explanation I've ever heard you say" Nick gave Greg an odd look and shook his head.

"It should be done now" Nick spoke after clearing away the board and putting it back in Grissom's office.

"99%!" Greg leapt wildly around the room. "It'll be ready anytime now!"

Nick grinned as he looked back towards the screen, "Hey Greg it's finished"

Greg turned towards the screen with a huge grin, "Finally that took..." he stopped as his face went pale, his left eye twitched.

"What's up dude?" Nick looked at the screen, the grin on his face fell.

"RESTARTING PC COMMENCING 0% DONE.'

A crash was heard down the hall as the pc went sailing through the glass wall, with Greg shouting every profanity he knew at the 'cursed-machine-sent-from-the-bowels-of-hell-to-torment-us' as he so nicely put it.

"You're gonna have to pay for that you know"

A chair, aimed surprisingly for Nicks head, followed the pc out of the broken glass wall as he ran.

so yeah...review and such. i have been trying to post this since saturday...oh well.


	9. The Lab Vs PIE!

**This is the longest chapter.......wow hehe...anyway... I BE BACK FORM THE DREADED EXAMS (they've been over for a while but i think my plot bunnys dead or something coz i had nooo ideas....)  
Again i need to thank Becca for the help...well she gave me the basic idea and blah blah blah from there.  
ALSO!!! a big thanx to fox-rox1539 for the help too hehe. hmm....CONSIDER THIS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT VAL!! =] (i be a good friend hehe)  
well enjoy the story if you guys are still reading this..and happy independance day i guess.....although this has nothing to do with it hehe...ENJOY!**

It was a normal day at the Las Vegas crime lab, well apart from the fact there was only one case it was a normal night. Grissom passed by the reception and picked up the assignment and his mail and headed towards the break room for his usual cup of coffee. He turned the corner and spotted a bald headed man standing in doorway and it looked as if he was scolding Greg as Nick and Warrick tried not to laugh.

"What's happened now?" Grissom turned his head slightly towards Catherine who had appeared behind him.

"Don't know, really don't want to know" Grissom sighed. "But I need my coffee, come on" They headed towards the others, trying to tune out Ecklie's grumbling.

"Excuse me, you're kinda blocking the doorway" Catherine pointed out to them before being cut off by Grissom

"Conrad, why are there around…100 pies in the break room?" Grissom looked at his boss, then back to the never ending sea of pies that filled the break room.

"Well SOMEONE" he shot a glare at Greg, "Messed with the pc and somehow ordered masses upon masses of pies before he threw it through a window!"

"How, I though the internet was blocked on all work pc's?" Catherine asked.

"Yea…"Nick and Warrick smiled sheepishly, "we may have asked Archie to…unblock it…" they trailed off as Ecklie glared at them.

"I swear you guys will be the death of me" Ecklie shook his head and headed for the door.

"What about the pies?" Grissom glared daggers into the back of Ecklie's head.

"Your mess, your problem, but I'll tell you what" he smirked and turned to face the team, "Lets make this interesting, the one who eats the most pies in the shortest amount of time gets a prize"

All the guys, except Grissom's, perked up at the sound of this, Catherine rolled her eyes and well, if Sara were there she'd probably have hit Greg, Nick and Warrick over the back of the head, stupid swing shift and its backlogged cases.

"So…it's a pie eating contest!!" Greg bounced up and down on the sofa while Nick and Warrick high-fived each other.

"Yes Greg, like an eating contest"

"Have fun with that" Grissom shook his head and headed to his office to do more paperwork.

"Sooooooo when will we have it, where will we hold it, how long will we have to eat the pies and what's the prize?" Greg asked Ecklie, still bouncing on the sofa.

"Tomorrow, here in the break room, the space of…half an hour and how does a two week paid vacation sound?" Ecklie smirked again at the faces of the Grave shift.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEET" Greg was beyond happy, "Do we get the rest of the night off to...uhh...prepare?"

"No" Their faces fell, "get back to work" Ecklie turned on his heel and swiftly ran to his office.

"BUT WE HAVE NOTHING…to do…damn him" Nick shouted down the hall. HE sighed and turned to the others, "so what do we do now?"

Catherine shrugged, "Unlike you guys, I have work to do" She shuddered.

"Oh yea, good luck with that decomp Cath" Greg grinned, barely missing the swing Catherine took at his head before she stomped out the room.

"Well now what?" Warrick asked, moving some of the pies so he could sit on a chair.

"Well I wanna know how Greg ordered….masses of pies"

"Honestly I have no idea" Greg sighed, "but something tells me this was that random charge to my card that I shouted at my bank over, remind me to ring back and apologise for that"

"Umm…Greg?" both Nick and Warrick wondered the same thing.

"Yessums?"

"How do you prepare for a pie eating contest?" Warrick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I just wanted to see if he's give us the rest of the night off".

"Ah"

"That vacation is as good as mine!" Greg jumped into the lab the next day, Nick and Warrick following behind him, shaking their heads at their friends' immature antics.

"What makes you think you'll win?" Nick scoffed.

"And what makes you think YOU'LL win" Warrick hit Nick on the shoulder.

"AND what makes you and you think that you'll beat me making you win and you getting that vacation when it's so obvious that I'm gonna win beating both of you!" Greg dramatically turned pointing a finger at the guys.

Silence…more silence…everyone in the lab looking at them.

"Greg, I have no idea what you just said".

"Same here man" Nick shook his head.

"Well that makes three of us then" Greg scratched the back of his heads and chuckled nervously.

"Are you guys ready?" Catherine shouted from down the hall grabbing the attention of the dumbfounded guys.

"For what…OH yeah the eating contest!!" Greg happily bounced down the hall.

"Is everyone here?" Ecklie was sitting in the break room in the middle it surrounded by the mass of pies, it looked like a scene out of James Bond…just a lot more pie and a hell of a lot more baldness.

"Alright then, if anyone needs me I'll be in my office" Grissom left the room, as usual.

"So the rules" Ecklie stood up to address the participants, "You have half an hour to eat as many of these as you can" he pointed randomly around the room, "the winner will get a two week paid vacation and the losers will need to eat more pie'.

"So even if we lose we get something! It's a win-win situation!" Greg bounced up and down again.

"Yea…I guess?" Ecklie gave him a really weird look before clearing his throat and turning back to the saner group of people, "Take a seat and we'll start".

After 5 minutes of stumbling around the pies everyone was sat down eagerly waiting to start.

"Ready?" they all picked up their forks.

"Set" They all leaned closer to the nearest pies to them.

"GO!" Mayhem ensued. Pie flew around the room, Ecklie and the rest of the lab techs who weren't taking part (if Ecklie asked they weren't making bets) all dived for cover under the tables and chairs which were overturned in the middle of the room.

**10 minutes:**

"Uuurgh" Nick fell backwards on his seat, fork flying out of his hand, "Can't eat…anymore…." The 6 and a half empty pie trays on the table were thrown into a black bag for the garbage. Nick was dragged out of the room to the nearest bathroom, just for good measures.

**15 minutes:**

"Uh oh" Archie bolted up from his seat and ran out of the room; his 8 empty containers joined Nicks in the garbage bag.

Somehow in the space of 15 minutes, beer had been introduced to the contest so empty bottles joined the small pile of empty pie containers.

**25 minutes:**

Warrick was dragged from the room by Archie and Bobby, his 12 and three quarter containers joined the rubbish. Some other (unknown) lab techs had given up earlier, most of them a green-ish colour. Ecklie, the other lab techs and Grissom all gaped at the remaining contestants.

**30 minutes:**

"Umm...time's up…stop eating…" Ecklie spoke up for the first time since starting the contest, "I guess we'll count how many you've eaten now".

"I have soooo won" Greg grinned and put his hands behind his head, he looked over at the 15 empty containers.

"Well, we have a winner" Everyone looked over at Ecklie. Nick, Warrick, Archie and the others had all dragged themselves back from the bathroom to hear the results.

"And the winner is…." Greg lent forward in anticipation.

"Catherine!"

"YAY WOOO I…WHAT?" Greg leapt up from his seat in triumph…only to come crashing down to earth. He sharply turned to face Catherine.

"Sorry Greg" She smiled and pointed at the 17 empty containers on her table.

"But...but...but...how?" Greg stammered then pouted.

"Like I'd pass up a chance to win a PAID vacation" She gave him two thumbs up, "besides, I really, really like pie".

"Well what do ya know" Nick chuckled.

"It's always the ones you don't suspect" Warrick grinned.

"DAMN!" All eyes turned to Mandy and Wendy who were grinning and being handed mountains of cash by grumbling techs.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm starting that vacation now!" Catherine grabbed her gear and raced down the hall and out to the car park.

"Well, that was the stupidest idea I've ever come up with" Ecklie looked bewildered, "That's it, no more eating contests, ever" he turned to head back to his office. "Oh yea, congratulations guys, there's your runners up prize" he pointed to the left over pies and stalked back to his office without a second glance.

"But I don't want anymore pie" Greg wailed, Warrick put his heads in his hands, Grissom sighed and Nick and Archie both turned green.

"Not again" They both leapt up and dashed to the bathroom, hurtling past Sara in the hall. She opened the break room door hesitantly and glanced around the room, her gaze rested on Greg and Warrick, then at the left over pies, then over to Grissom. She opened her mouth to speak but Grissom cut her off.

"You really don't want to know".

**REVIEW And STUFF! byebye ^^**


	10. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

UPDATE= HOLY CRAP ALMOST TWO YEARS THE HELL

okay, first of all i need to apologise for the huge lack of updates of anything i've posted. Especially this

long story short- i've had lack of plot bunnies in the CSI fandom as well as school has been kicking my butt.

but now i've finished school, finished college and hopefully that means i have the time to think of more stuff to write for you lovely people.

for those still sticking with me; THANK YOU why are you still here, it's been far too long. otherwise feel free to leave me be and come back when i write something worthwhile

i feel so bad for not writing a reason why i suddenly vanished but now you know.

i hope to have something written eventually otherwise i declare Payback: CSI style finished until further notice. i'm not marking it complete due to the fact its a small series of collective one-shots so i could update whenever i have something.

if you guys have any suggestions of what they could do, feel free to tell me, i'm open to writing anything at all and input is awesome.

once again, im so sorry and i hope you can forgive me...probably not

~Tasha


End file.
